The Body in the Story
by Meet Me Halfway
Summary: [Some stories are worth repeating and some people are just worth talking to again...]
1. Mourning WakeUp Call

**Yes, hah, new story. I actually thought of this lying in bed two nights ago. Amazing what comes up in your mind at night if you lie or sit there long enough and think about it. lol**

**Title: **_The Body in the Story_

**Summary: **_Some stories are worth repeating and some people are just worth talking to again..._

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance/Mystery/Tragedy_

**Characters: **_Temperance "Bones" Brennan, Seeley Booth, Camille "Cam" Saroyan, Tim "Sully" Sullivan, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Zach Addy, and Sam Cullen_

**Other People: **_Raycheil Alai Raines, Colby John Raines, Geoffrey Tim Jakes, Autumn Mai Sparks, and Shelbey Alaina Jones_

**Pairings: **_Booth/Brennan, Ange/Jack, Cam/Sully and family relationships

* * *

_

"Bones! Booooones...Hey wake up...it's me, your favorite agent! Look, I know it's late, but I need you to jump onto the next flight out of D.C. to Philly, Pennsylvania in five minutes. Maybe ten if you get up now. I'll pick you up at the airport." A pause. "Trust me on this, though, Bones, you want to be here. No matter how early it is. This case will interest you." Another paused. "I know you're there, Bones, and I _know_ that you're not sleeping now. Not with me rambling. Meet you at the PHL airport in about an hour or so. I booked you into the Marriott Hotel. Sixteenth floor...trusting that I know you well enough to never turn down a case. Oh, and here's a kicker in case you _do_ think about not coming. The body is a woman...a school teacher and her body was found stuffed in one of the closets. In the school." Pause. "Think about that, Bones, and _then_ I'll see you in an hour."

_Click._

Doctor Temperance Brennan groaned and rolled over in her bed. She had indeed heard Special Agent Seeley Booth's voice on her machine. She had heard the case description, and, even though she hated to admit it, she _had_ been interested. It was no lie: she couldn't refuse a case. No case was left untouched by her. She never met a case she couldn't refute.

Yawning, Brennan looked over at the clock.

1:22 AM

"You've got to be kidding me," she mumbled, throwing the covers off her. She flipped on her desk light and went over to her closet, grabbing a blue and black duffel bag and a goldenrod backpack just in case. She grabbed every piece of clothing she could possibly want from her drawers and closet. God only knew how long she would be there.

Finally, she dressed when she had packed everything she could ever need or want imagineable. Huffing with her duffel bag and backpack in her hands, Brennan grabbed her keys to her car and made a mental note to call Angela Montenegro and Camille Saroyan to tell them what was going on.

That is, if _Booth_ hadn't called them first.

Fighting off a yawn, Brennan drove to the DC International Airport. Her flight left in less than five minutes and she had to catch it. Parking, she told the person in charge to call Angela and have her pick up the car. After that, she raced inside the building and leafed through her passport. Booth had made all the arrangements and everything was set for her.

She ran up to the flight gate and held out her passport. "Temperance Brennan. I need to get to Pennsylvania."

A woman no older than her nodded and clicked on her computer. "Under 'Booth, Seeley'?"

"Yes, yes," Brennan nodded and checked her watch.

"You're all set. Go ahead."

"Thank you," Brennan said almost breathlessly, then shot off down the corridor, boarding the plane. She had been so caught up in getting there, that she had dragged her bags with her on the plane, rather than letting them going through the baggage check.

"Sorry," she said to a passenger. Once she got to her row, she tossed her bags into the empty seat next to her and got in the window seat. "God almighty, Booth, I'm gonna kill you when I get to Penn," she muttered, rubbing her forehead.

Yet, she was amazed. For a two AM flight, there was a lot of people on that plane. And for some reason, Brennan felt as though Booth might have done it on purpose.

* * *

Seeley Booth knew she was going to be _angry_ when she got off that plane. He knew that she would probably want to shoot him with his own gun. But the one thing that he knew for sure she would be was interested in the case once he handed her the bright red folder.

He knew his Bones well enough to lick.

Booth rocked on his heels by his SUV...both of which were waiting for Brennan just out of earshot of the runways. Sometimes, he saw his advantages as an FBI Agent. This was one of them.

At three exactly (and Booth checked his watch at least four times) Brennan's plane landed and started to come to a complete stop. He walked over, eyeing every passenger that came off. None of which were Brennan. He shook his head. "Come on, Bones, you wouldn't." He waited a moment, standing a good seven feet away from the stairs, hands in his pockets.

A moment later, Temperance Brennan walked down the steps with a blue and black duffel bag that was bulky and a empty backpack.

Booth smiled boyishly at her appearance. Hair loosely tied back into a ponytail, maroon long-sleeved shirt, and dress jeans. She wore, though, her usual of earrings, a bracelet, and those darned heels of hers.

"Hey Bones!" He grinned, knowing she would hate the early morning cheer of his.

Brennan groaned and walked over to him, setting her heavy bag down on his foot purposely.

"Ow! Geesh, Bones, rough morning?"

"You would know!" Brennan poked his chest. She picked up her bag again and Booth reached for it.

"Hey, I'll take it," he grabbed the strap and slid the duffel bag off his partner's shoulder. "How was the flight?"

"Horrible."

"That's what sleeping on the plane is for," he grinned. "No breakfast, I presume?"

Brennan tossed her backpack in the back of Booth's SUV. "It's three in the morning, Booth."

"So?" Booth shut the back of his car after dropping her bag inside. "I had breakfast at two after I got the call about the body."

"What are you doing in Pennsylvania, anyway?" Brennan asked, hopping in the passenger seat. She shut her door as Booth got in on the driver's side.

"Business, Bones. You know us FBI guys," he started the engine, then reached behind for something. He grabbed a small, white bag and handed it to her. "Here."

"What's this?"

Booth rolled his eyes and pulled out. "Just open it, Bones. Geesh, do you have to question everything you get?"

"I'm a scientist. Sue me," Brennan opened the bag and poked around, finding a bagel, two doughnuts and a coffee cup. "Breakfast?"

Booth nodded and smiled, taking a left turn. "Breakfast, Bones."

Brennan managed a small smile. "Thanks."

"Sure. Hope it'll wake you up," he grinned playfully.

Booth took a right turn onto a main street and Brennan licked her fingers from the jelly of her doughnut. "So what's the news on the case?"

"Here," Booth handed her the red folder.

"You don't miss a beat, do you?"

"Well I know you, Bones. You like your cases and--bodies and stuff right first thing in the morning," he talked with his hands and Brennan shot him a look. "Hypothetically speaking," he added.

Brennan opened the folder. "She was a teacher there. Third grade, married...her body was scorched," she sounded a little shocked, yet somewhat confused. " 'Body was found in the janitor's closet on the second floor'," she read, then looked at Booth. "How big is this school?"

Booth shrugged. "Nyeah, two stories if you want to combine both the elementary and high school."

"So her body was dumped in a closet on the second floor..." she looked down, "which means it's the high school part of the school."

Booth nodded and took a left.

"She's an elementary teacher. So what it means is that whoever did this, did it the way he or she did it purposefully--"

"--so that it wouldn't look suspicious because according to the file, lots of people who worked with her knew her and rarely, if never, went up to the high school part of the building."

Brennan nodded. "Exactly. What's the name of the school?"

Booth pointed as he pulled into the school's driveway.

"_Belmont Elementary_," Brennan read. She let her eyes wander, scanning the already mess of FBI agents from the Philidelphia area, cops, and anything else that would be needed. Everything she already knew.

Booth parked and got out, showing his ID and Brennan hers. The pair walked into the elementary wing, no sooner greeted by a six foot three cop who walked with them. He could have been close enough in looks to be Booth's brother.

"Bones, this is Reagan Jones. He works for the Philly cop station not far from here," Booth introduced.

Jones nodded politely at Brennan. "Pleasure, Doctor Brennan."

"Likewise," she looked at Booth, then back at Jones. "So what exactly happened?"

Jones shrugged. "The norm, Miss Brennan. The janitors come in early to clean out whatever's left from the day before that they didn't finish. Others come in to prep for the day's work. Our youngest janitor by the age of twenty came in this morning around one. He works up in the high school wing and his closet is numbered." He paused and followed along with Booth and Brennan up a flight of stairs. "So, Dustin Raymond comes in, unlocks his closet..."

"And gets a load of a rotting body," Booth said it jokingly, but Brennan shot him a look which he knew better than to tamper with.

Jones led the two up another flight of stairs, then got out a set of keys.

"So where is Dustin?" Booth asked.

"Down in the office. Some of our guys are trying to calm him. He was pretty freaked out."

"Yeah, I would be too. First time on the job, open your closet and find a decomposed corpse," Booth made a face. "Not my idea of fun."

"You do it everyday," Brennan pointed out confused.

"Yeah, but not like that, Bones, okay?"

Brennan shook her head and Jones got the right key and shoved it into the lock of the closet door. "Why did you close it back up?"

"Oh," Jones paused. "We didn't. After Dustin saw the body, he kind of shut the door. But we opened it to check it out and Agent Booth recommended to keep it shut to keep the body fresh for you."

Brennan looked sideways at Booth. "Gee, thanks," she said almost sarcastically and Booth grinned with gusto.

Jones opened the closet door and instantly Booth flaied his head back.

"Aw, come on. That's--that's really bad. That's nothing like we've ever smelt...oh come on, Bones, hurry up and examine," Booth covered his mouth and nose with both hands cuppoed over them and Brennan shook her head.

She slapped on latex gloves she'd shoved in her pockets and knelt down in front of the body. Perfectly propped up, the body was already almost decomposed completely. Brennan probed. "A broken rib. Bruising on the left femur. This woman was beaten."

"How old?" Booth made a 'hurry-up' movement with his hand.

"Twenty to thirty years of age. Defintely female."

"And abused," Booth put one hand on his hip. "What a start."

Brennan stood up, pulling her gloves off. "It's a good one. No shot wounds. Just broken ribs, and evidence of being beaten. How close is there a place around here to a lab?" She asked Jones.

Jones thought. "There's a museum not too far from your hotel. Probably about a block or two."

Brennan nodded. "I want the body transported there for examination and whatever resources you guys can get me that I need."

"What kind of resources?"

"Oh you know," Booth piped up. "Computers, an artist, a grad student genius, a bug and slime guy..."

"I'm not replacing my team, Booth. I just need a computer, instruments, the necessities," Brennan pointed out.

Joned nodded, understanding. "Dr. Karissa Yobe works at the museum. She's young, about nineteen or so, but training to be a forensic anthropologist. I'm sure she'd be thrilled to help you."

Brennan smiled. "Thank you. How soon can we--"

"Six o' clock," Booth interrupted.

"How did you know?"

Booth shrugged. "I got your back, Bones. Don't you know me by now?"

Brennan nodded. "Six it is then."

Jones nodded back. "I'll call Dr. Yobe."

After he left, Brennan stared back at the body, in deep thought. Booth looked at her curiously. "Something wrong, Bones?"

"Raycheil Raines..." She blinked. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Did you know her?"

"Never met her before in my life," Brennan shook her head. "I just know the name somehow. I know I've heard it, but I can't place it."

Booth sighed and thought, too. "Well, maybe once we start interrogating what family she has, it'll come to you."

Brennan nodded, her eyes fixed solely on the body in the closet that was Raycheil Raines. "Yeah...maybe it will."

* * *

**I have to admit, this is the first Bones story I made that actually has a case, point for the case, suspects, and a murderer! I have great plans for this story, too, so I hope you guys will stick around!**

**Also, I've never been to Pennsylvania, so any information that's in the story is from the Internet!**

**Jay**


	2. Team Work

**I am flying on this story, I am already pre-writing Chapter 3. **

**Note: **_I will be gone from April 5th to April 7th in DC (yay! lol) and won't be back most likely until the 10th or the 11th. So just to be aware of that.

* * *

_

**Title: **_The Body in the Story_

**Summary: **_Some stories are worth repeating and some people are just worth talking to again..._

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance/Mystery/Tragedy_

**Characters: **_Temperance "Bones" Brennan, Seeley Booth, Camille "Cam" Saroyan, Tim "Sully" Sullivan, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Zach Addy, and Sam Cullen_

**Other People: **_Raycheil Alai Raines, Colby John Raines, Geoffrey Tim Jakes, Autumn Joyce Sparks, Gregory Alan Collins, Dakota James Jones, and Shelbey Alaina Jones_

**Pairings: **_Booth/Brennan, Ange/Jack, Cam/Sully and family relationships

* * *

_

"We should catch a game while we're down here," Booth remarked, heading into the direction of the museum. By now, it was quarter to six.

Brennan shot him a side look like she had no idea what he was talking about. And Booth took the chance to jump in and explain it to her.

"You know, Bones, baseball game. Phillys are famous here you know."

Brennan nodded. "Yes, I know what you meant by 'game' and I _am_ very familiar with the Philidelphia Phillys. My look was for why would I be interested?"

"First of all," Booth pointed a finger at her, "I wasn't sure you know what I was talking about-"

"Because of my lack for intellectually knowing pop culture references," Brennan cut in. Booth gave her a look intended for non-interruptions. "Sorry. Go on."

Booth took a left. "Secondly, I just thought that maybe when we _weren't_ working on the case, seeing a game would be some good down time."

Brennan hid her smirk. "And your last point?"

"Don't push me, Bones."

"You forgot?"

Booth sighed. "Yeah. I did."

Brennan shook her head and looked out her window. She bit her thumb, then turned her head back to Booth. "Work is everything to me. You should know that by now."

Booth groaned deeply. "Oh, here we go!" He tossed a hand up.

"What? I'm just saying--"

"Yeah, Bones, I know. But do you ever just want to take a break and do something fun for once in your life?"

Brennan shrugged. "It depends on what you will or will not perceive as what's 'fun'."

Booth gave her a look. "_What_?"

"Merely that based on--"

"Okay, you know what? Forget that I said anything," Booth shook his head and focused his eyes on the road ahead of him and his mind back on the directions.

Brennan fell silent as he took a right, then said, "I didn't m--"

"It's fine, Bones, okay? Just drop it," Booth looked outhis side window, then to her. "Did you figure out who your mystery corpse woman was?"

"No," Brennan shook her head.

Booth squeezed her shoulder gently and gave her a charming 'no worries' smile. "Don't worry, Bones. Everything comes to you in time. You know that."

Brennan nodded and Booth took his hand off her shoulder and made another turn. The sun leaked into the SUV and both Brennan and Booth put on their sunglasses just as the FBI agent pulled into the lot of the Philidelphia museum.

Once parked, the two stepped out of the SUV, showed their IDs and stepped into an elevator. Then it started. Brennan felt her heart pound against her sternum. She felt sweat start to run down the back of her neck and the palms of her hands got clammy. Claustrophobia started to enfulge her almost as soon as she stepped into the elevator.

Booth looked sideways at her. "Bones? You alright? Temperance?"

Brennan nodded, but the agent didn't believe her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Brennan swallowed and closed her eyes.

Booth looked at her. "Are you afraid of elevators, Bones?"

"Small spaces."

"I didn't know that."

"You never asked," Brennan sighed and opened her eyes again just as the doors opened, letting her and Booth leave. The agent let her out first, then followed behind her.

"How do you get by it?"

"Slow, easy breathing and a simple, good thought."

Booth smirked, walking beside his partner in perfect stride. "Like what?"

Brennan shot him a look and he hled up a hand in defense. "Just asking."

The two walked down a flight of stairs and through a pair of double doors. They stepped into a large, well-lit room that could have easily been twin to the lab at the Jeffersonian.

Booth whistled. "Wow. They uh, sure do like to have their corporate funding," He looked up, then around. "It's...too shiny still. Too clean."

"Like the Jeffersonian?" Brennan asked smartly.

Booth looked at her. "Hey, I have very high intensions for that place."

Brennan looked at him in confusion. "I don't know what that means. I _really _don't know what that means."

"You know what, just _stop_ arguing with me," Booth shook his head.

Brenna folded her arms and both her and Booth looked over to their right when a woman dressed in tan dress pants, dark brown dress shirt and a black blazer. Her chestnut brown hair was in a high ponytail and blue eyes soft. Standing next to Booth, she would have been about a mili-meter shorter. Her name tag read _Karissa M. Yobe_. Her title was indeed anthropologist and she really was young looking.

"Doctor Brennan," Karissa's smile was bright and inviting; her voice was sweet and young.

Brennan smiled in return. "Doctor Yobe, I take it."

Dr. Yobe nodded and warmly shook Brennan's hand. "That would be me. Please, call me Karissa."

Brennan nodded and pointed to Booth. "My partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth of the Federal Bureau of Investigation."

Karissa looked in Booth's direction and smiled, taking his hand in hers. "You _must_ be the detective in Dr. Brennan's books. I can see it."

"What? You read my books?" Brennan asked, slightly surprised.

Booth put his hands in his pockets after he and Karissa broke off the shake. "That's not me."

"No," Brennan agreed. "Defintely not. You read my books?"

Karissa nodded. "Absolutely. All of them. Can't find a better read."

"Yeah, there's nothing like dealing with death, then reading about it," Booth remarked, rocking on his heels.

Karissa and Brennan both looked at the agent before Brennan shook her head. "That's not him. The remains?"

Hiding her grin, Karissa shook her head and Booth rolled his eyes. It was just like her to get right to her work. "Right over here," Karissa pointed. "I just got the remains when I arrived for work."

Brennan and Booth followed the young anthropologist. "Were you informed on the structure of this case?"

Karissa nodded. "I found it a shame, really."

"don't you, uh, seem sort of young, Dr. Yobe?" Booth asked. "I mean, for all this? Death...bodies..." he waved his hand. "Surely a young, pretty woman like yourself would like more out of life than this."

With a smirk, Karissa turned on her heels to face Booth. "Agent Booth, would you care to explain to me my job description scientifically?"

Booth puffed his chest out. "Yeah, sure. You--you and Bones...you, uh, identify bodies and reamins and--stuff." He looked over at Brennan, then fell. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Karissa laughed lightly and shook her head, leading the agent and other anthropologist to a lab table where the bones lay, making a full body skeleton.

"How long have you been studying forensics?" Brennan asked.

"For about four years. I was at the top in majoring anthropology along with my sciences and linguistics in both high school and college."

Booth stood behind Brennan. "What a coincidence. So did Bones," he grinned at his partner.

Karissa looked curiously at the two, but with questioning. "You call her 'Bones', Agent Booth?"

"Pet name," Booth shrugged with a grin at Brennan.

Brennan pulled on a pair of latex gloves and turned her focus to her job and Karissa. "Would you mind if I called my team at the Jeffersonian to asses in this case?"

"Not a problem. Do whatever you have to."

Brennan picked up her phone and tossed it to Booth. "Get the video talk on and if Karissa has a computer..."

"Sure. Right over there," she pointed.

"Great. Booth, call Angela. She'll pick up and get everyone else."

Booth nodded and went to do as Brennan instructed. Turning back to the bones, Brennan examined the remains up and down. "There's no sign of a struggle at all."

"He's cute, Dr. Brennan," Karissa said.

Brennan looked up at her. "Who?"

"Agent Booth, of course."

"Oh. Indications show on the femur and rib bones that she was beaten. Several cracked fragments," Brennan went on.

"You can't tell me that you don't notice him," Karissa continued as well.

"We're just partners," Brennan replied, "can we focus on teh case? Not to be rude to your major, but..."

Karissa held a hand up. "Hey, I'm still young. I have a tendency to get into the romance vibe. Sorry."

"Just like Angela."

"Who?"

"Member of my team. Friend...great artist..."

"And also right here, Sweetie."

Brennan turned around and Karissa looked up to find the fresh face of Angela Montenegro on the large, plasma TV like computer screen. Her long, wavy black hair was held up in two, small pigtail buns and she wore a virbant orang long-sleeved shirt.

Booth grinned at Brennan. "Looks like I'm good for something else after all, huh Bones?"

"What does _that_ mean?" Angela asked, smirk plastered mischeivously on her face.

Brennan shot a look at Booth, then to her friend. "Nothing, Angela." She paused. "Where are Zach and Hodgins?"

Instantly, Zach Addy and Jack Hodgins appeared on the screen behind Angela on either side. Both were grinning almost from ear to ear, as if they had been up to no good. "No worries, Doctor Brennan, your boys are right here and ready for duty," Hodgins joked with a boyish smile and salute.

Karissa hid her laughter of amusement and Brennan rolled her eyes. Booth just shook his head, refraining from saying anything smart that might get him into trouble.

"Thank you for the introduction," Brennan said. "We havea case."

"Already?" Angela asked.

"Yes. I got called by Booth one this morning and flew to Pennsylvania. I'm at the Philidelphia museum now going over the reamins with Dr. Karissa Yobe," she pointed and Karissa waved.

Hodgins made a face. "Wow. Talk about your early morning wake-up acll."

"You got that right," Brennan clicked on the computer. "I'm sending you the file on the case that we know and have so far." Not a moment later, Camille Saroyan appeared on the screen.

"Hey. Got a case I heard."

Brennan nodded. "Raycheil Raines--"

"'Found in the janitor's closet on the second floor of the school'," Angela read, then wrinkled her nose. "How cheery for that guy it was to open his closet and see a decomposed body."

"Says she was a third-grade teacher," Hodgins read. "Lots of stuff in a classroom that can result in toxins. Markers, glue..."

"That could explain the lack of stuggles," Brennan agreed. "Could have fairly and all too easily knocked her out."

Zach spoke up next. "What could you assess from the bones, Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan pointed. "There was bruising on her left femur when we first found her. That and cracks in the ribs suggest beating." She moved to the phlanges. "She also had a long history of cracking her knuckles in three places," she pointed to each.

Booth bit his thumb. "So we have a knuckle-cracking third-grade teacher who Bones thinks she knows." He clapped his hands together. "What can we do with that?"

"Wait," Cam said, "Dr. Brennan _knows_ the victim?"

Brennan made a simple side shrug. "No necessarily _know_. Just her name sounds so familiar like I know her or should remember her."

"Do you remember anything siginificant about her name?" Angela asked.

Brennan shook her head. "Look, if I'm right and I do know, it will come to me. In the meantime, Booth and I will talk to her husband, friends, and whoever else who may have known her." She looked at Angela. "I need a reconfiguration of the skull from you."

Angela flashed a smile and thumbs-up. "On it, Sweetie." She left the screen and Hodgins sat down.

"What'dya need from me, Doc?"

Brennan hit a key on the keyboard. "I'm sending you sample traces of what we found on the bones as well as a skin fragment to biopsy. Check for the toxins you spoke of--"

"Got it covered and way ahead of you, thanks," Hodgins smiled, then left as well.

"As far as Zach goes," Brennan looked at her grad student. "You can check the bone fragments I am sending to you for anything else at all that you think will benefit."

Zach nodded and smiled, knowing that he would be doing something he loved best. "Thank you." He, too, left and Cam took the seat.

"Do you think Sully would be interested in this?"

Brennan shrugged. "Ask him yourself. I wouldn't know," she unplugged her phone, shutting the screen off and losing the connection instantly.

Booth made a "oooh, not good", face. "Bones, that probably was not a good idea."

"She'll get over it."

"Who was she?" Karissa asked.

In unison, both partners replied, "The boss." And Karissa responded with a face that was much like what Booth had shot at Brennan.

* * *

**There you have it. Hope you liked! Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow.**

**Jay**


	3. Possibly Definitely Maybe

**Here is Chapter 3 just as I promised.

* * *

**

**Title: **_The Body in the Story_

**Summary: **_Some stories are worth repeating and some people are just worth talking to again..._

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance/Mystery/Tragedy_

**Characters: **_Temperance "Bones" Brennan, Seeley Booth, Camille "Cam" Saroyan, Tim "Sully" Sullivan, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Zach Addy, and Sam Cullen_

**Other People: **_Raycheil Alai Raines, Colby John Raines, Geoffrey Tim Jakes, Autumn Joyce Sparks, Gregory Alan Collins, Dakota James Jones, and Shelbey Alaina Jones_

**Pairings: **_Booth/Brennan, Ange/Jack, Cam/Sully and family relationships

* * *

_

**Jeffersonian; Washington, DC**

Tim Sullivan hadn't really expected a call from Brennan. Or Cam, for that matter. Yet his mind was bent on pining for her ever since they split. Her being Temperance Brennan. No matter, though. He knew that to her, work was always first. So he didn't spend his time wondering if she would end up with Seeley Booth or not. Because that was not pining nor any of his business.

Yet since both she and Booth were in Pennsylvania, it hadn't come to a surprise for Sully that the Jeffersonian team needed another set of hands. It was the least he could do to help...that and getting his mind cleared of things.

He took a righ down the hall leading to Cam's office and stopped at her doorway, leaning his head in. "You rang for me?"

Cam looked up. "Oh, hi. Yes I did," she got up from her desk and walked past Sully, heading to where Angela would be sitting at her computer, reconstructing.

"Okay," Sully made a face, following her. "Want to tell me what's going on?"

"You know that Booth and Brennan are in Pennsylvania," Cam said.

Sully nodded. Of course he was. How could he not? "Yes. But I have a feeling that's not why you called me here. To discuss that, I mean."

"We have a case and we need some extra help."

As he'd thought. "With you so far," Sully dug his hands in his pants' pockets.

"The victim is a school teacher. Somewhere from twenty to thirty. Angela's working on that right now."

They both took a left down another hall. "Name or haven't you gotten that yet?"

"Raycheil Raines," Cam said. "Brennan asid it sounded familiar."

"To her or the whole team?"

"Her," Angela quipped as the two walked into the room. The artist sat at a computer, working her magic at reconstructing with her special computer program.

"Any idea how?"

"Nope," Angela hit a key on her keyboard. "I got a face. Name's right and all."

Cam and Sully stood behind Angela as she enlarged her data. The woman had bright blue eyes, long, red hair, fair skin, and a nice smile. It matched the photo identically to Angela's drawing.

"She's twenty-six," Angela said, "and she had just moved to Philly after her husband and she married." She hit a key and brought up a photo of a man with short cropped black hair and green eyes.

"'Colby Raines. Stockbroker'," Sully read. "How long have they been married?"

Angela looked. "Two years exactly before she died. Why?"

"No reason. What's, uh, her family line?"

"Just a husband and rich father," Cam said. "Geoffrey Jakes owns one of the largest business industries in Philidelphia."

Sully nodded and bit his bottom lip. "Huh. Did you send this to Booth and Brennan?"

"Getting on that now," Angela said.

Cam looked at the agent. "Why?"

"Because if Brennan's right and she _does_ have an itching feeling about Mrs. Raines, then I want to know," Sully told her.

Cam looked at him still confused and Angela did the same. "Why?" the artist asked. "Do you have an itch, too?"

Sully looked at the two women briefly, then bit his thumb. "No. But if she does, it has to be something good."

* * *

**Philidelphia, Pennsylvania; Marriott Hotel**

"Bones!" Booth called from the other side of the bathroom door. "Angela sent you files!" He stared at the message blared on his partner's laptop.

Brennan opened the door, sweeping her wet hair up into a ponytail. She'd just gotten out of the shower and had never felt more awake. She sat on her hotel bed and set the laptop in front of her. Booth sat next to her.

She double clicked on the flie, bringing up every information and photo Angela had shown to Sully and Cam moments before. "Write these down," she told Booth, pointing to the names and addresses of the people.

Booth grabbed his pen out of his blazer jacket and a nearby pad. "On it, Bones, relax."

"Can we talk to them now?"

"Let me give Jones a call. He can get clearification from his boss. We should be good then," Booth grabbed his cell phone and got up.

Brennan stared long and hard at the photo of Raycheil Raines. "I can't place her face," she said quietly to herself.

"Hi, Jones, it's Booth. Listen we need to interrogate some possible..." Booth's voice faded as Brennan searched her mind. Slowly to herself, she said:

"'Raycheil would always be my family. She was the only one who would be around...the only one left...whether she needed me or I needed her...'"

"Alright, thanks," Booth hung up and looked at his partner. "What'd you say, Bones?"

Brennan shook her head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"O...kay then. Well we're in. Let's go get us some answers," Booth grinned like a kid at Christmas and it made Brennan smile slightly.

She got up and grabbed her laptop, closing it and putting it into her bag. Shaking off the words--or at least trying to--she followed Booth to the SUV and got into the passenger side.

Booth looked at her for a moment. "You sure you don't have anything you need to say?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just drive," she gestured a hand out towards the road ahead.

Booth sighed, slipped his sunglasses on, then pulled out of the hotel parking lot. "You confound me, Temperance. You really do."

* * *

**Philidelphia, Pennsylvania; Downtown Cop Station; Interrogation Room**

Colby Raines was a man of virtues. He was a man who knew and talked business. The type of man Seeley Booth liked and considered a catch.

Inside the Interrogation Room, Brennan sat in a chair across from Colby Raines and Booth stood next to her, folder in hand. He slipped out the photo of Raycheil and slid it over to him.

Colby carefully picked it up and stared hard at the smiling, beautiful face of his dead wife.

"Mr. Raines, when was the last time you saw your wife?" Booth asked in his serious FBI tone that let known he meant business, yet softly just the same.

Laying the picture down on the table, Colby answered, "Yesterday morning. The last time I talked to her was that same afternoon. She--left for work. She was meeting Autumn--"

"Who, Mr. Raines?"

"Autumn Sparks. She works--worked--with Raycheil."

Booth nodded. "Go on."

"She never came home that night. She'd called me on her lunch break and told me she might be late," Colby shook his head. "I just assumed..."

Booth nodded in understanding. "Mrs. Raines, did Raycheil have any other significant family members?"

"Her father. They never talked. He left before her mother died of ovarian cancer. Raycheil was just eight," Colby responded. "He practically became alien to her."

"Anybody else?"

Colby thought deeply. "She had some cousin years back who was always with her after her mother died. Timothy. they hadn't talked in the past five or nine or so years. But I know that they had been really, really close."

Brennan wheeled ahead of Booth. "Is there a last name that goes with that?"

Colby shook his head. "She never told me. And if she did, I wouldn't remember it now. But I know that all she told me was that they used to be really close when his parents died and closer after her mother's death. She was the only remaining family member he had left."

Booth nodded. "Do you, by any chance, recognize Dr. Brennan, Mr. Raines?"

Colby looked at her and Brennan shot a quick, confused look at Booth. "I've read her books. Seen her pictures, so I guess that you could--"

"No, no, no," Booth shook his head and put a hand up. "I mean _know_ her. Like personally. Have you ever seen her before? Around Raycheil or just seen her?"

Understanding where her partner was coming from, Temperance looked at Colby and smiled, hoping to get something. Maybe he would remember or recollect knowing her somehow. It would help.

"No," Colby shook his head after a moment of looking at her. "Not at all."

Brennan's smile faded and Booth bit his knuckle.

"Okay. Tell me, Colby, when and where can we find your wife's father?" Booth glanced very breifly at the file in his hand. "Geoffrey Jakes?"

Colby nodded to show that the information was right. "Just outside of Philly. Probably about three miles north." He paused. "I assure you, Agent Booth, he won't want to talk about Ray."

_Ray_. The name clicked something in Brennan's mind. She stored it away for after.

Booth nodded and made a show of a cocky side grin. "Oh, I'm sure he'll talk to us about _something_." He gathered back all the papers. "Just do us a favor, Mr. Raines."

Colby nodded. "Of course."

"Don't go anywhere anytime soon, okay?"

Brennan stood up and began to follow Booth out before Colby called out after her. "Wait...Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan turned around at the doorway in front of Booth. "Yes?"

"Did you know Ray...or something?"

Biting her lip, Temperance Brennan looked into the man's eyes and said as truthfully as she could, "I'm not sure." She looked at Booth, then walked past him almost in a run.

The FBI agent looked in her direction, then back at Colby. "Just stay close, deal?" He asked before accepting a nod from the man and shutting the door behind him.

"Bones!" He broke into a run after his partner. "Bones, woah, Temperance," he gently took her arm.

She stopped and turned around to look at him, her mouth in a tight line. Booth knew then taht this meant she was not okay and would lie about it most definitely.

"What was that all about back there, huh?"

"Nothing," Brennan turned, but Booth grabbed her arm again.

"Temperance. Something tells me that you know a whole _lot_ more than you are willing to let out and tell me."

Brennan shook her head. "I don't, I swear, Seeley! But when he said 'Ray', it just clicked something in my mind that I couldn't comprehend or understand."

Booth nodded slowly. "Okay. Okay, I understand. But just try to ease up on it. don't think about it so much that it gets your stresses up."

"I wish I could just _know_ how I--_know_," she sighed.

Booth put an arm around her shoulders and smiled warmly. "Don't worry, Bones," he began to walk out to the car with her right beside him. "You will."

* * *

**Jeffersonian; Washington, DC**

Cam jumped slightly when her desk phone rang. She held up a finger to Sully at the doorway and pressed the speaker button. "Hello."

"Hi, Cam, it's Brennan."

"Hey. Did you find out anything new that could help us along here?"

"Only that Raycheil Raines didn't get along with her father and she had a close cousin," Brennan pointed to the right for Booth to take his turn. "We're going to talk to Geoffrey Jakes right now."

Cam thought. "Do we have a link to the cousin?"

"No," Booth cut in. "All that was told to us was that his name was Timothy and he and Raycheil hadn't spoken in the last five or nine so years."

Sully cut in, planting his hands on Cam's desk. "No last name?"

"Not that Colby Raines knew. Raycheil never told him so he says."

Cam clicked her tongue. "I'll send Sully on a search for that. Do you think the father could help us out any?"

"We hope so," Brennan got hold of the phone again. "But Colby said he wasn't going to want to talk about her."

"Right," Cam nodded. "Mom was sick, he left before she died and Raycheil was left alone."

"With Timothy, Cam," Booth cut in. "Colby told us that after her mother died, Raycheil and Timothy pretty much lived together. Said he was like the big brother to her."

Sully clicked his tongue. "Then what happened those last five to ten years if they'd been so close?"

"That's what we're hoping to find out," Booth said.

Cam nodded. "Well good. We're going in the right direction. I'll have Hodgins call when he gets the test results from what you sent him, Dr. Brennan."

"Thanks, Cam," Brennan hung up.

Booth gave her a side look. "Still not, uh, good with Sully?"

"We have some--you know what? I know where you're going with that."

Booth gave her an incredulous look. "What! Bones--"

"No. I refuse to talk about my past relationships whether or not they be intimate. It's none of your business, I'm sorry."

Sighing deeply, Booth let it go. He didn't want to spark fireworks.

At the Jeffersonian, Sully looked at cam. "I'm gonna--go check out all the residents in Philly with the first name 'Timothy'."

Cam nodded and watched him leave. "Sully?"

"Yeah?" He stopped and poked his head back in.

"Are you and Dr. Brennan not on good terms?"

Sully shook his head and made a point to laugh. "I know what you mean by that and I'm perfectly fine. Thanks for the heads-up concern, though."

Cam smirked. "Sounds like you're afraid of something."

"No. Just taking it upon myself to live life like nothing went on." He paused. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a long-lost close cousin to locate." With that, Sully took off down the hall.

Cam just shook her head and went back to her computer, mumbling, "If only you knew how to let it go," she hit a key on her keyboard on "go" and shook her head again.

Sparks, she was sure, were going to fly. That is, if Brennan and Sully couldn't put up with the facts and if Booth kept his partner on a straight arrow path. Which, Cam was sure, would be no problem for the agent.

On the other hand...

No...it would be fine. The case would serve itself. And all would turn out right with the working place.

Definitely. Maybe. Yes, definitely maybe.

* * *

**Ta-Da. Hope you liked it. And thanks for all the comments on my trip! I can't wait!**

**Jay**


	4. Not An Elevated Problem

**Here's Chapter 4. Worked on it on my way to DC. Sorry for the misspelling of Philadelphia. I have NO idea what I was thinking!

* * *

**

**Title: **_The Body in the Story_

**Summary: **_Some stories are worth repeating and some people are just worth talking to again..._

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance/Mystery/Tragedy_

**Characters: **_Temperance "Bones" Brennan, Seeley Booth, Camille "Cam" Saroyan, Tim "Sully" Sullivan, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Zach Addy, and Sam Cullen_

**Other People: **_Raycheil Alai Raines, Colby John Raines, Geoffrey Tim Jakes, Autumn Joyce Sparks, Gregory Alan Collins, Dakota James Jones, and Shelbey Alaina Jones_

**Pairings: **_Booth/Brennan, Ange/Jack, Cam/Sully and family relationships

* * *

_

Geoffrey Jakes' business was, in no doubt Booth's mind, growing and doing well. Probably better than ever before. The building was twenty stories high in the most rural part of Philadelphia. "Talk about your high living," Booth mumbled, looking up.

Brennan looked up as well. "Think we'll find him easily?"

Booth grabbed his badge. "Oh, I don't think we'll have quite a big problem, Bones, okay?" He flashed her a weakening grin and started off towards the glass double doors of the building. Brennan followed close behind, clipping her ID tag to her blazer.

Once inside the large lobby, Booth looked around, then spotted a desk not too far off. "Bones," he tapped her arm, breaking her gaze. He pointed when she looked in the same direction he was. "Looks like this might not be such a problem at all."

"Let's hope not," Brennan agreed, following the agent.

Booth approached the desk just as the woman behind it hung up her phone headset. She looked up at them, green eyes almost peircing. She was young. "Can I help you?"

"Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI," Booth held up his badge. "My partner here it--"

"Doctor Temperance Brennan. I work at the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington, DC," Brennan interrupted, casting Booth a side look.

Booth raised his eyebrows at her. "Okay..." He turned back to the young woman. "We're here to see Mr. Geoffrey Jakes."

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked in an almost teenage-snotty way.

Brennan exchanged a look with Booth and he took force. "Mr. Jakes' daughter is dead. A murder, Miss. I don't think an appointment is required."

The girl looked at Booth, then to Brennan. "Don't let anybody know I did this. I'm not supposed to. He's on the twelfth floor," she pointed. "And I wouldn't reccommend taking the stairs. My uncle's a stiff when it comes to not arriving fast enough. NOt that he knows you're even here, but--"

"Thank you," Booth interrupted. He walked towards the elevators.

Brennan felt panicky as she followed right beside him. "Wait, Booth..."

"Yes?" He hit the 'up' button and faced her, hands on his hips.

"Maybe--maybe taking the stairs wouldn't be so bad after all."

Booth gave her a crooked look. "Bones, in case you haven't noticed, this building has _twenty_ stairs. Jakes is on twelve. I'm not climbing twelve steps."

"I know, but..." she looked around. "You know how I am with elevators."

Booth rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, but, I am _not_ walking twelve flights when--I thought you said that you could work through it?"

"Not for twelve flights."

Booth thought. "Look, we're going to take the elevator up. Just," he took her hand and put it on his forearm. "Hang onto me alright?" He grinned cutely as the doors opened.

Brennan tried her best not to flush at the touch of his hand and smile. But setting all that aside, she closed her eye and took a deep breath, allowing Booth to lead her into the elevator.

Gently squeezing his arm, Brennan stood beside the agent as the doors closed. She instantly felt panic then.

Booth gently stroked her hand and winced when the elevator stopped suddenly at nine for a stop.

"Booth?"

"Relax, Bones. Just a quick stop."

"No, no, no. No stops, I want to take the stairs," she opened her eyes and looked at him.

Booth took her shoulders. "Bones, relax, okay? I'm right here and it's only--"

"Stairs, Booth!"

Jumping back, Booth saw the initial fear on her face. he just couldn't let it pass. "Okay. We'll take the stairs." He let her out and shook his head. "I cannot _believe_ we have to walk up four flights of stairs."

He'd tried...that much he could say.

* * *

Upon entering Jakes' floor, Booth groaned inwardly in exhasperation as he saw another receptionist.

"This place is rigged," he grumbled. He went up to the desk and Brennan followed, feeling much better after having taken the stairs...that and ignorning the agent's complaints.

Booth went up to the desk and taking out his ID out, he practically shoved it in front of the woman's face. "Special agent Seeley Booth. FBI."

Brennan stepped next to him. "Booth, stop it."

"I understand Mr. Jakes is in today. We need to see him _now_."

The woman was possibly three years older than the one downstairs. She looked at him, then at Brennan. "I am sorry, but nobody-"

"Listen to me. His daughter's been murdered and we need information now. Appointment. Or. Not."  
Brennan cast a look at the woman that was apologetic, then at Booth, who was holding a hard, cold stare. The anthropologist couldn't figure out what was wrong with him.

Matching Booth's expression, the woman pressed a button. "Go ahead."

Booth smiled. "Thank you for your cooperation." He looked at Brennan. "Come on, Bones."

Mouthing "sorry" to the receptionist, Brennan followed Booth. They took a left down a broad hall and the agent stopped at a door labeled in bold lettering:

**Geoffrey Jakes**

"Ready, Bones?"

"As long as you don't threaten to kill the man," Brennan retorted.

Booth grinned at her, hand on the door handle. "Oh, come on, Bones. When have I ever done that?"

* * *

**Sorry that was so short, but I wanted the interrogation to be a separate chapter.**

**Jay**


	5. Glimpse Into the Past

**Thank you so much for all the fantabulous reviews!**

**Title:** _The Body in the Story_

**Summary:**_ Some stories are worth repeating and some people are just worth talking to again..._

**Rating:** _T_

**Genre:** _Drama/Romance/Mystery/Tragedy_

**Characters:** _Temperance "Bones" Brennan, Seeley Booth, Camille "Cam" Saroyan, Tim "Sully" Sullivan, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Zach Addy, and Sam Cullen_

****

**Other People: **_Raycheil Alai Raines, Colby John Raines, Geoffrey Tim Jakes, Autumn Joyce Sparks, Gregory Alan Collins, Dakota James Jones, Shelbey Alaina Jones, and Aaron Hayes_

**Pairings:** _Booth/Brennan, Ange/Jack, Cam/Sully and family relationships

* * *

_

"When was the last time you saw your daughter, Mr. Jakes?" Booth asked the six-foot tall, built, sixty-two-year-old man. He and Brennan were sitting in chairs in front of Jakes' desk. Well, Booth was more or less leaning forwards in his seat.

Geoffrey Jakes was a man you should have been afraid of. A man that you would not want to run into in a dark alley. But he didn't scare Seeley Booth in the least. He wasn't the least bit intimidating to the agent.

With complacency, Booth slapped the photo of Raycheil in front of Jakes. Brennan couldn't understand why her partner was acting this way.

"How did she die?"

"That's not the question I asked you."

Brennan sighed and slapped herself inwardly. Booth had blown it before. He'd also hadn't blown it before. But this was going overboard. They were sure to lose the case because of this.

Geoffrey Jakes sat back in his chair, totally unswayed by Booth's intimidating move. to the man, it wasn't intimidating in the least. He could have cared less. "Agent Booth, I understand that your job is to intimidate and find answers. But understand that you Sir do no intimidate me." He paused, sending a hard stare at Booth who clicked his tongue. It was then that Jakes reminded Brennan of her father.

"And," he continues putting a finger on Raycheil's photo, "I know nothing about her death. I didn't even speak to her."

Booth nodded. "Since your, uh, wife died, I believe it was said." He paused. "Mr. Jakes, your daughter's husband told us that Raycheil had a close cousin. Timothy."

"Know nothing about him."

"Are you lying to me, Mr. Jakes?" Booth leaned back in his seat, arms folded.

Silence fell in the room. Brennan looked at Booth, then to Jakes. "Did you--did Raycheil have any enemies that you knew of or about?"

"How should I know? I didn't speak to her."

"As a child?"

"No."

Brennan paused, then asked, "Do you know me, Mr. Jakes?" Booth grinned at the question, knowing where his partner was coming from.

"No. All I know is that you're the book writing anthropologist from DC," Jakes replied.

Booth snorted and both Jakes and Brennan looked at him. "Hey," the agent held his hands up, "it was a good description."

"What does that have to do with my daughter?"

"Woah, woah, woah. hold it right there," Booth eyed the man. "You don't _speak_ to her, you walked _out_ on her when she had nobody left but this cousin nobody remembers anything about and you call her your daughter anyway?"

Jakes stood up. "She's my daughter in name, Agent Booth. Blood means nothing to me. Now what does Dr. Brennan have to do with my daughter?"

"Want to forget that now, huh?" Booth snapped. "Get back to the murder of your daughter. Timothy. who was he?"

"I don't know anything about any close cousin," Jakes said, his tone crisp. "The only family I knew about that she had were myself and her mother. Her mother died and I walked out. She was alone for all I knew."

"Are you lying to me," Booth asked more aggressively.

"Agent Booth--"

"Are you _lying_ to me, Mr. Jakes," Booth was getting agitated.

Brennan grabbed his wrist. "Booth, stop."

"Mr. Jakes, your daughter's husband made it _very_ clear that you would do this. That you would not supply any information becuase you held a grudge for twenty years to Raycheil, your wife, or quite possibly both! But it is my job," Booth slammed his hand on the desk, "to make sure you give me every freaking peice of information you have on Raycheil Raines whether or not you like it!"

Brennan sat in her chair, completely taken aback by the display just shown. Something was obviously wrong with her partner. She just didn't know what was agitating him so much.

Heavy silence fell and all that could be heard was Booth's heavy breathing. He and Jakes stared each other in the eye with the same cold intensity. Jakes was completely unswayed and immovable.

"Booth," Brennan stood up and took his arm. "Let's just go. We have enough to feed the team with."

"No," he shook his arm from her hold, "not until I get some answers and rest assured, I'm getting answers." He looked at Jakes with pure business in his eyes. "What do you _really_ know about your daughter, Mr. Jakes? Huh? Do you _really_ want to know how she died? How she got murdered? _Who_ murdered her? Huh? Because I can tell you if you would just _give_ me what I need!"

Silence fell again and in a blinding moment, Jakes slug Booth across the face, ultimately knocking the agent down to the ground, nose bleeding.

"Oh my God," Brennan shot out of her seat and helped him up. Booth, though, had different ideas. he shook himself from his partner and slammed his fist on the desk.

"You had _better_ stick around. Whether or not I will consider you a suspect, and rest assured I will, you are _going_ to give us something at one time or another. Because the _guilt_ is going to overtake you in such an unimaginable way that you will not be able to handle it!" Booth wiped his bloody nose on his sleeve. "And you will pay and you will know." He looked at Brennan. "Let's go, Bones."

Brennan nodded and turned to head for the door. Booth grabbed Raycheil's picture and thrust it in font of an unmoved Jakes. "Your daughter may have died because you couldn't tell us a sole thing. And you will rue the day when you realize that." He turned around and followed Brennan, stopping at the door. "And you are _so_ lucky that I didn't think twice about shooting you in the face. Because I probably would have."

* * *

Tim Sullivan swore he had a headache coming on by now. After just an hour of searching for every 'Timothy' that lived in Philadelphia, he'd come up with only two names so far. Timothy J. Kites and Timothy L. Yager. And he still had a long list ahead of him. 

"Hey."

Sully put his head up, his eyes meeting Cam directly. "Hi," he looked back at his computer screen and scrolled down inch by inch, making sure he missed nothing.

"Did you find--"

"No," Sully threw his pen down in frustration. "There are only two reported names of 'Timothy' in Philadelphia and I doubt that either of them knew Raycheil or her family."

Cam took a seat next to him. "Well it can't hurt to try calling them. How far did you get?"

"I'm only on Page Two," Sully ran a hand through his hair. "And I honestly don't think this can help." He came to the end of tha page and went to Page Three.

Cam smirked. "Well now you're on Page Three. Maybe your luck will change."

"And maybe it won't," Sully grabbed a Tylenol bottle from his desk. "For as far as I'm concerned, maybe we're looking for the wrong guy."

"How can we do that?"

"I don't know," Sully shrugged. "It's just that something about this whole thing feels fishy."

"Because Brennan's in Philly with Booth just after your guys' break up?" Cam asked smartly.

Sully looked at her after downing three pills dry. "No. I have no problems with that."

"Right, which is exactly why you rant."

"I'm not ranting," Sully jotted down another name. Timothy D. Taylor.

Cam was silent for a moment, just looking at the agent, then sighed. "You need to forget about it."

"I am. They're partners, they work together. Am I just going to stop it because our relationship ended? I'm not that heartless," he shook his head and Cam clicked her tongue.

"That's true, but you're still pining for her."

"No I'm not."

Cam shook her head and put up her hands. "Okay. Fine. I believe you."

Sully grunted and continued to stare at the screen, scrolling down until he hit the jackpot. He grinned. "Bingo."

"What did you find?" Cam looked over his shoulder.

Sully pointed to the screen, where there were five 'Timothy' names under Philadelphia. "Looks like I hit our key."

Cam smacked his arm. "Well don't just stare at them, write them down!"

Picking up his pen, he wrote down the five new names: Timothy M. Lokia, Timothy J. Surrone, Timothy L. Jervasia, Timothy R. Jones, and Timothy N. Sullivan. Cam looked at him. "Isn't that your name?" She asked.

Sully looked. "No. My middle initial isn't 'N'," he looked back down.

Cam smirked. "What is it?"

Sully looked up at the screen and shook his head, a smile playing on his face as well. "Nothing you would need to know."

Laughing, Cam hung her head, then headed for the door. "Let me know when you find out anything else. And if you wouldn't mind giving Booth a call about the names you already have..."

Sully shook his head. "No problem."

"Then they can call and look around."

"I'll give them the addresses."

Cam smiled. "Thanks."

Sully looked up and smiled at her. "Sure. Anything I can do to help."

Cam smiled and nodded, heading out to the halls and into the direction of the platform to check on the other members of the team. Sully, in turn, just shook his head with a smile.

He was falling for Camille Saroyan.

Perfect...

* * *

Yay a little bit of sweet Camullivan!

Jay


End file.
